Vehicles are frequently equipped with exterior lighting systems for the purpose of illuminating the road ahead during periods of low visibility, such as darkness or precipitation.
Generally, vehicle exterior lighting is also intended to permit the subject vehicle to be seen from surrounding areas, for example by operators of other, approaching vehicles. Vehicle exterior lighting may also be used to assist vehicle occupants with identifying their vehicle, for example on approach to the vehicle in a crowded parking lot.